It Went A Little Like This
by Pbroken
Summary: Edward's a cocky know-it-all, Bella's a quiet girl who moved to Forks a few months ago and spends all her free time with her boyfriend, Jacob Black. Edward always gets what he wants, what happens when he wants Bella? AU/AH Dirty Edward Two Shot
1. My First Kiss

**So I was listening to that new song by 3OH!3 featuring Kesha and this two shot came to me. I'm going to post the second half just as soon as I finish it. Perhaps, if you leave me a review it will get finished faster. ;) Once again I own nothing Twilight, but Cocky Dirty Edward is fucking delicious. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 1  
**

**My First Kiss  
**

**EPOV**

What was my first kiss like? Well, that depends, are we talking like peck on the lips or "the kiss"? You know that one that knocks you off your feet and sends your head spinning. If we're talking about the latter then my first kiss went a little like this…

The hands on the clock continued to move slowly as the seconds ticked by. Just a few more minutes and I'd be free, no more teachers and no more books. Junior year went by way too slow, I was ready for the summer to come, ready to spend every minute of my time trying to get my hands on Bella Swan…

My eyes traveled across the room to a beautiful brunette. Ever since she first moved to Forks at the beginning of the semester, I had my eyes on her. She didn't throw herself at me like the other girls did. In fact, she ignored me completely and I fucking hated it. I was the hottest guy in school, the one all the girls wanted to fuck- not that I was interested, and the one all the guys secretly wished they could be. Yeah, I was cocky too, so what? I was never denied anything that I wanted and from day one, I wanted her. It didn't matter to me that she was taken, or that she avoided me like the plague, I was going to make her mine.

She twirled her fingers in her hair, biting her bottom lip. Fuck, I wanted to kiss those lips. I fantasized about what she tasted like often, candy, maybe licorice. If I had it my way, I would have taken her underneath the bleachers already and had a nice long taste to find out. She'd never get enough of Edward Cullen once she got a little touch, or lick. I smirked at the thought and Bella chose that exact moment to look in my direction. I gave her a wink and her skin flushed an intoxicating shade of pink. She wanted me, it was obvious, and all I had to do was get her alone with me.

The bell rang, and I quickly sprinted out of the classroom, stopping right outside the door. Bella was the last one out of the class and the moment she emerged, I gave her my best smile. It didn't make her sigh like Jessica or cause her to start stammering hopelessly like Lauren. The only reaction out of her was a small smile, which was a massive blow to my ego.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. I know this great place where we can go," I asked, letting my voice fall into that perfect tenor that made the other girls swoon.

"Um, actually…I, uh, kind of have plans already," she replied.

It was a lie…Even if I wasn't already positive she didn't have plans, I would be able to tell. You see, Bella was a horrible liar. We had been lab partners for months and I would often catch her feeding crap to Mike Newton whenever he tried to cheat off her. She thought that everyone should figure out the answers on his or her own so she'd lie and give him the wrong answer. He learned quickly not to ask when Bella's papers would come back with A's and his with F's. That's how I realized how smart she was, and for some strange reason it made me want her more.

"Are you sure?" I asked, arching my eyebrow. "Because I'm pretty sure you told Angela last period that you weren't doing anything tomorrow."

Her chocolate brown eyes became wide with surprise as a confused expression took over her face.

"How…how did you-," she stumbled over the words before she righted herself. "So, what, do you read minds now or something?"

I shook my head and let out a chuckle. The truth was that my friend, Jasper, was in that class with her and I may have paid him to monitor her for me. What? I wasn't stalking her, it's not like I was sneaking into her house at night and watching her sleep. Sheesh, give me some credit.

"No. Besides, even if I could read minds I doubt I would be able to read yours."

"Why?" She asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

I knew this was an excellent opportunity to use a little bit of the good old Cullen charm so I leaned forward and whispered in her ear making sure to keep my voice low and seductive.

"Because yours is the only one I _want_ to read."

I heard her breath hitch and I mentally cheered. Score one for me.

When I leaned back again her cheeks were pink, score two.

"So, do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"I, uh, I got to go."

WHAT? Bella quickly walked away and I wanted to kick myself. What in the hell did I do wrong?

While running a hand through my already messy bronze hair and trying to get my mind off my massive failure, a familiar tiny pixie girl with short, spiky black hair came into view.

"What do you want, Alice?" I huffed as I began to walk down the hall.

"Gees, someone's in a bad mood… I guess I'll just tell you what I heard about Bella some other time."

"Wait," I abruptly came to a halt and locked eyes with my sister. Her emerald green eyes, which were the same shade as mine, were alight with mischief; she was up to something. That's when I realized that she had figured it out. Truth be told, I should have known she'd figured out that I was after Bella. Alice had always had a way of knowing things. "What do you know about Bella?"

She gave me a smug smile.

"You have so much to learn dear brother of mine,"

On the drive home, Alice gave me the run down on Bella. I knew the basics. Bella moved here to Forks, WA, to live with her father, Charlie Swan, after her mother remarried. She was a straight A student, loved to read, and spent most of her spare time either reading or hanging out on the Quileute reservation with her boyfriend, Jacob Black. Fucker…If you can't tell, I wasn't very fond of him. He'd show up at the school and pick her up on his motorcycle just so she would have to wrap her arms around him. I knew that was the reason because he always got a cocky grin on his face when she did. He was my competition for her affection and from what I'd heard; he was also a total dick. He'd fucked most of the girls on the reservation and gotten bored, that's when he'd started picking off girls from Forks High. Dick head…I may be a cocky mother fuck, but I wasn't sleeping with the entire female population of Forks. I'd only been with two girls, Lauren and Jessica, and trust me I regretted both. I was shit faced drunk and they were lousy fucking lays.

When Alice finally got to the juicy shit, I thought I might fucking throw a parade in her honor. It turned out that Bella and Jacob had broken up. He got himself caught with his dick in another bitch. Yes! Oh, and did I happen to mention that Alice learned from Angela that Bella had a thing for bad boys? Fuck yes!

"Now for the plan," Alice said as we pulled into the driveway of our house.

"What plan?" I asked with a defiant tone. "I don't need your help."

Alice let out a huff of air.

"Bullshit, Edward, we both know you do. If you haven't noticed you haven't exactly made a ton of progress on your own."

"Fine," I said with a sigh. "What's the plan?"

* * *

"I am not fucking wearing those!" I shouted as Alice handed me a tight pair of dark blue jeans.

I'd found out from Alice that Bella was going to a party tonight with Angela. Lauren threw a party every fucking year on the last day of school, and normally, Alice and I would just stay home, but since Bella was going, so were we.

"Do you want Bella or not?" She asked, shaking the pants in the air at me until I reached for them, fucking pixie. "Now, Jasper is going to be here soon so hurry up."

God, I fucking hate tight pants. I always felt like my monster cock was going to suffocate in them. When I got a boner, it was like tying a rubber band around my dick and that is not fucking comfortable. A horn honked outside and Alice tossed me a skintight black shirt and a leather biker jacket.

"Have a good time," she said with a wink as she ran out the door. I thought she was gone and I started to get undressed. Luckily, my boxers were still on when she poked her head in.

"Alice!"

"Whoops," she covered her eyes with her hand. "Mom and dad are out tonight, and I'm staying over at Jasper's so just make sure you get Bella home by 8 in the morning. Charlie's working the night shift."

Her head disappeared and when I was absolutely sure she was gone this time I started changing again. I was just pulling on the pants when her words clicked. Wait, did she just say? Oh, fuck yes! Screw throwing her a parade, if Alice was right I was getting her a fucking Porsche, canary yellow.

When I arrived at the party, it was already in full swing. The clothes Alice gave me were a little constricting, but I had to admit they made me look damn good. As I found my way through the sea of drunken teenagers, I saw Alice and Jasper. They were wrapped up in each other like always. What ever happened to that rule about not dating your friend's sister? It had been 8 months since they got together and I was still getting used to it. I decided to go out onto Lauren's back porch for a bit of fresh air. It was hot as fuck in that cramped space with all these people. I made it about half way when I heard Lauren and Jessica howling out my name.

"Eddie! Edward, baby!"

I tried to avoid them, but they were coming at me head on. I started to search for an exit, only there wasn't any close by. Son of a bitch…the last thing I wanted were those two bitches trying to sink there claws into me. I probably looked somewhat similar to a dear in the headlights of an oncoming semi truck. All of a sudden, I felt a tug on my jacket and I fell to the floor where I came face to face with a pair of brown eyes.

"Come on," Bella whispered, crawling away into the crowd.

I watched her ass sway in a short black skirt just inches in front of me and I could have sworn I caught sight of a dark blue thong. Then again, that might have been wishful thinking. I came to my senses after a few moments and followed her. We escaped out the back door and I took a deep breath of the fresh night air. Bella stood up and I pulled myself to the feet.

"Thanks," I said with a curt nod.

"Yeah…no problem…you, um…looked like you needed some help," she stammered.

I finally got a good look at Bella and I just about lost every ounce of my sanity. Her eyes were warm and her hair fell in curls around her face. There was a luminescence to her pale skin and paired with her short black skirt it mesmerized me. Her top half was "covered" with what I could only describe as a dark blue corset. Her luscious tits spilled over the top of it and I couldn't help, but stare. I don't know how long my eyes stayed entranced; I think I was drooling though.

"Christ, you act like you've never seen a fucking pair of tits before, Edward," she said with a smile and a few giggles. She actually fucking giggled.

My eyes went wide at the sound of her voice; it was sultry and flirty. Not to mention, hearing Bella say the words 'fucking' and 'tits' was just plain hot. My lips curved up in a cocky grin.

"Why, Bella, it appears you've learned a few new words," I said as I walked smoothly over to her. It was all or nothing time…Cautiously; I reached my hand up and placed it on her cheek as she let out a gasp. "Don't let Daddy hear you, he may have to wash your mouth out with soap."

That's when my world flipped upside down. I was always the predator, never the prey, but dear, sweet, Bella changed all that. She took my fucking breath away.

"What Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him…" she whispered, blowing her breath across my face. "Besides, maybe you could be my Daddy instead."

A groan came from my mouth and before I knew it, I had one arm wrapped around Bella's waist and a hand buried in her hair. Her lips met mine, and she tasted like fucking strawberries... not candy or licorice, but fucking strawberries. Her tongue danced across mine and the world tipped on its axis. Everything I ever learned, everything I thought I knew was forgotten. I felt Bella's fingers twirl into my hair and I moaned into her mouth because she was just so damn delicious. I no longer just wanted Bella Swan; I needed her.

**Don't worry, we'll get into the smut in the second half of this two shot (next chapter). Now click that button and tell me what you think of this. =)**


	2. Fuck Yes

**YAY! This two-shot was so much fun. I had a blast with this duo. Once again I own nothing Twilight, but Cocky Dirty Edward is all mine. =D Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 2**

**Fuck Yes**

**EPOV**

After about 5 minutes of us mouth-fucking, things began to get a little intense. My hands found their way underneath her skirt where they encountered her bare ass as I growled with satisfaction. Bella ground her body against my throbbing cock, which was aching in my jeans, and we both panted desperately for air. We needed to get out of there, I needed to fuck her, and there was no way I was taking her on that skank's porch. With great effort, I tore her mouth away from mine.

"What-"

Bella went quiet when I knelt down and picked her up bridal style into my arms. Instead of going inside, I carried her around the house and into my car. She began to protest when I got in the driver's side.

"What the hell, Edward? If you didn't notice, I was happy with where we were. I don't care how hot you are or how nice your granny mo-bile is, I don't fuck in cars."

I laughed at Bella's impression of my Volvo, but I can't say I was surprised. I was the only one that seemed to like it. Bella crossed her arms and a pissed off look appeared on her face, she must have thought I was laughing at her.

"Chill," I told her with a devilish grin as I started the engine. "I didn't exactly feel like fucking you on the patio of some whore's house where anyone could walk up and disturb us. We're going to my house so I can take my time with you."

A blush took over her cheeks.

"Aw, don't get all shy on me now, kitten."

I shifted the car into gear and set off down the road as she gazed out the window. She was silent; I didn't fucking like that.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked as a guilty feeling grew in the pit of my stomach.

Did she not want to go to my house? Was I moving too fast? Well, of course I was moving too fast, that's how I rolled…the real question was, why the fuck did the thought bother me?

I never had a problem with my shitty morals before I met Bella. For some reason though she made me feel bad for things I never realized I should feel bad about. She always seemed to bring out some part of me that was buried deep, the chivalrous gentleman that would open her doors and pick up her books when she dropped them without a second thought. It scared the fuck out of me especially since I had figured out she didn't like that shit. She liked bad boys and yet I had turned into Edward "The Giant Pussy" Cullen.

She turned to face me and started wringing her hands together nervously.

"I just…ugh, fuck…What the hell are you doing to me?"

A sudden laugh burst from my lips at her words. I could have asked her the same question.

"Well, nothing yet…" I replied, turning into my driveway. I stopped in my normal spot and shifted the car into park. "But ask me that question in a few minutes and I'll have a much better answer."

The air in the car crackled with energy when I shut the engine off. There was a sense of restlessness and excitement filling every inch of free space. From the way Bella bit her lip, I could tell that I was not the only one with those feelings. I was comforted by the fact that surely she wouldn't be going to hell for the little indiscretion she was about to make. As for me…Well, I wasn't so sure about my eternity, but at least if I was going to hell I was doing it thoroughly.

After a few tense moments of silence, I cleared my throat and we both stepped out of the car.

"Holy shit, you live here?" She exclaimed, and I shook my head at her sudden outburst.

"No, of course not, this is just where I take all my dates to make them think I have money," I joked with a laugh.

She stuck her tongue out at me and my cock twitched in my pants. Well, more like throbbed in the vice grip of my jeans, stupid tight pants. She continued to stare at the big white house and it was making me self-conscious. I had to admit it was extreme for Forks, but we Cullens had money coming out the ass, why not fucking use it. My dad was the best doctor around and my mom was a kick ass interior designer. I couldn't help it if we had more money then we knew what to do with.

"Are we going to go inside anytime soon? I'm pretty sure if you take a picture it will last longer," I stated with a little more malice than I intended.

Bella's cheeks immediately turned a deep shade of red as she started to apologize.

"Oh god…I'm sorry…I, uh, it's really pretty and I was trying to remember it so I could draw it later."

Huh? I didn't know she could draw.

"You draw?"

She nodded her head weakly and my heart clenched in my chest when I realized I had hurt her feelings. Once again, the chivalrous part of me reared its ugly head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like such a jerk," I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to think of something to say to fix what I had done. "I just don't like being scrutinized. Most people around here look down on us for having money. It pisses me off."

I had no idea why I told her that, but when she gave me a small smile and followed me into the house, I was hopeful that I hadn't fucked up things too bad. We got inside, took off our shoes, and headed straight up the stairs. As we climbed, the pulsing air between us grew hotter and hotter to the point where I needed to touch her, any part of her. I reached out into the darkness and clutched her hand with mine and a strange feeling overcame me. I felt more complete than I ever had, more full than I ever thought possible. There was no her anymore, or me, only us...

We both stopped at the foot of the third flight of stairs and I turned to her in the dark. I could see nothing but her silhouette, but I could feel her presence so strongly that I didn't need to see her to know what she wanted. I closed the gap between us, embracing her lips with mine and it was even more Earth shattering the second time. Her breath flew into my mouth in hot pants and the taste of strawberry coated my tongue. My heart beat wildly, in a frantic rhythm, as I gripped her waist in my hand and coiled my other hand around her neck, weaving my fingers into her hair. Desperate to be closer to her, I slammed her back into the wall as she gasped in surprise. We both groaned at the intensity of the connection, the passionate fire that burned within us with ferocity. Her legs lifted off the ground and wrapped securely around my hips, her arms enclosed around my torso, pulling me closer.

My hands kneaded her ass as the heels of her feet dug into the base of my spine. I took her bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling on it as I'd seen her do a billion times. If I had it my way, I'd be the only one to nibble on that lip ever again. There was no stopping, no ending in sight, so I held her to me and bolted up the last few stairs, laying her across my bed so that I hovered over her body. My lungs started to constrict from lack of oxygen and I was forced to move my lips in order to breathe, but my mouth never left her body. I trailed wet kisses to the hem of her corset, working my hands around her body until I reached the hooks that held the thing up. The only problem is that I couldn't do it; I couldn't pull it off without her permission, stupid fucking chivalry. I looked up at her with a questioning gaze and through her panted breaths, she giggled.

I didn't appreciate that at all. I was being fucking nice here and treating her like a princess and this crazy chick was laughing at me. I growled at her and that shut her up real fast. Well, actually it made her moan my name and beg like a fucking minx.

"Fuck, Edward, please,"

I smirked and unhooked the corset before tearing it off her body only to discover that Bella wasn't even wearing a bra. Her tits were even better than the ones in my fantasies. They were the perfect hand full with those sexy little taut nipples in a shade of rosy pink, but what really caught me off guard was the fact that one of them was pierced, oh fuck me…

I couldn't help myself; I grabbed her tit in my hand and ran my thumb over the ring that went straight through her nipple as I groaned.

"Jesus fucking Christ,"

"I did it myself," she said in between moans, and my mind went blank as my cock began to pulsate from an overload of pressure.

Holy fuck, who is this girl and what in the fuck, happened to shy Bella? She let out another deep moan and I concluded that I really didn't care.

I stretched my tongue out and ran it against the peak, savoring her skin as she cried out my name.

"Edward!"

"Did it feel good when you did it, Bella? Did it make your fucking pussy wet?" I asked her as one of my hands found its way between her thighs.

I pinched her clit through her thong and her back arched off the bed.

"Fuck!" she screamed and my cock felt like it would explode when I ran my hand along the outside of the soaking wet fabric.

My patience was growing thin with every movement she made, every word out of her mouth.

"Answer me," I growled, pinching her clit once more.

"Yes, fuck, yes," she squealed as her body shuddered from the sensation and I couldn't stand the constriction of clothes a moment longer.

I leaned back and yanked off my shirt before removing my jeans and boxers. She whimpered on the bed from the loss of my body, but when I tugged down her skirt and dark blue thong, she let out a deep satisfied moan. I gazed at her for a few seconds, branding the sight of Bella in my memory. She was sprawled across the black sheets, her hair fanned out around her face, her lips swollen, her chest heaving, her hands clutching the bed, her perfect body shaking with desire, and her pussy glistening with her juices in the moonlight.

"Perfect," I whispered before ducking my head down to her thighs.

I licked and nipped at the skin there, enjoying her pleas for my body.

"Fuck me, please. I need you inside of me."

I torturously ran my tongue every where, but the place that she wanted me the most and when I had her wriggling with need I ran my tongue one time up her dripping pussy, letting out a guttural growl at the exquisite taste as she whimpered even more.

"Please! God I fucking need your cock. Please, Edward."

I wanted to fuck her, and I would have right then, but one lick just wasn't enough. I started to lap at her center vigorously, reaching up with one hand to grip onto her tit and run my thumb over her hot fucking nipple ring.

"UGH!" Bella moaned a deep moan as she pulled at the sheets before burying her delicate little hands into my hair, egging me on.

My free hand found its way to her tight hole, and Jesus Christ, she was tight. I slid two fingers into her as I sucked her clit into my mouth and Bella was so worked up that she fell apart the instant my fingers curled inside her. Her mouth fell open as she screamed out my name and I felt her muscles contract, her pussy throbbing around my fingers. It was the most amazing site I had ever seen. Without hesitation, I licked up her delicious flavor, savoring her sweet strawberry taste as she calmed from her release. When her body went completely lax, I came up onto my knees and used the layer of liquid that lingered on my fingers to leave a wet trail up her body and to her mouth.

"Have a taste," I said with a smirk and she just smiled up at me before taking my fingers into her mouth.

The suction she applied, and the hot, wet feel of her tongue, nearly drove me over the edge. I couldn't have her pleasure me that way because I knew that it would be too much, it would take all my energy. Besides, I wasn't in the mood for any more games; I needed to be buried inside of her. I pulled my fingers away and Bella pouted.

"Greedy little thing,"

I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the first condom my hand came in contact with, but Bella's small fingers encircled my wrist as she shook her head.

"I'm on the pill. Besides, I'm clean."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I've never done it without one, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to."

She nodded her head.

"I've never done it without one either, but I need to…I need to feel you."

The way she said those words was more than I could take, I captured her lips again and kissed her like a dying man. Her hands roamed my back and I slid forward as we both moaned into each other's mouths. She was so much tighter now, wrapped around my massive cock, and the feel of her was like nothing I had ever experienced. One of my hands moved down to squeeze her ass and I balanced myself on my elbow until I filled her completely. I released her lips and we both took in panted breaths.

"Fuck, Bella, god, you're so fucking tight," I moaned as I started to thrust slowly inside her.

"Faster, Edward," she replied, matching my movements. "Fuck me hard."

My lips curved into a devilish grin as I squeezed her ass and sped up my pace, pushing deeper into her with every pivot. Her head fell back and a wave of words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Yes, that feels so fucking good. Don't stop, Edward. Don't stop."

"So is that the way you want it, Bella?" I growled. "Do you like it when Daddy pounds the shit out of your tight cunt?"

She let out gasps of breath and I could feel how much she liked my filthy mouth because a fresh wave of her fluids flowed out around me. I leaned back so that I could lift one of her legs up onto my shoulder as I began to thrust with purpose. I wanted to make her cum, to make her scream for me.

"Shit, yes, just like that, Daddy. God, you're fucking cock is incredible," she moaned, placing her fingers around my thighs and digging her nails into my skin.

My stomach coiled in knots, but I forced back my release by pulling myself out of her. I wanted to fuck her into oblivion and make sure she never wanted anyone, but me. She was it for me and I'd be damned if I'd let her be pounded by someone's else's cock

"What the fu-" Bella began to scream out, but she stopped when I grabbed her and flipped her over onto all fours.

Her back arched in anticipation of my cock and I caught sight of something on her lower back. It was something I never expected. Right there above the perfect curve of her ass was a swan seated on a pool of water. A tattoo…oh fuck yes! I grabbed her hips in my hands and slammed myself back into her as she gripped onto the headboard with a death grip.

"UGH! FUCK!" She screamed, turning her head so that she could catch a brief glimpse of me before turning back.

"You feel that? You feel my fucking cock tearing apart your cunt? I own your fucking pussy, Bella. I own you!" I growled, smacking her ass hard as I reach up with my free hand and wrap her hair around my hand.

My thrusts became maniac and my stomach started to coil again as I felt Bella's pussy start to throb.

"Are you going to cum for Daddy? Are you going to cum all over my cock, you filthy girl." I snarled, smacking her ass again.

"Yes, I'm-, fuck I'm"

"That's it. Cum for me!" I growled, tugging her hair the slightest bit harder while I gripped her ass. My balls tightened and my cock stiffened with the threat of release and I knew I needed her to cum right then. "NOW BELLA!"

"EDWARD!" She screamed out my name as her tight walls clamped down on me setting me off.

"BELLA!" I shouted in my own release and her pussy milked my cock of every last drop.

We collapsed to the mattress, heaving, panting, completely out of breath. It took us a while before either of us achieved the strength to speak and as always the words out of Bella's mouth surprised me.

"Again?"

I let out a laugh. She certainly liked to fuck.

That's not the only thing I learned about Bella Swan that night though. I learned that apparently I wasn't the only one who suffered from the good half of me. Bella had been quite the bad girl until she met me. She told me that I had made her different, that I brought out a quiet good girl in her…well, except for when we were fucking of course. So, mystery solved, we simply brought out the best in each other, and you know what…I don't think I'll ever get enough.

**AW! I seriously loved this Edward and Bella. I hope you loved them too. Now click on the review button cause I don't think I'll ever get enough. Lol =D**


End file.
